The result of this Phase II effort will be an implementation that significantly increases the speed and, hence, the interactivity of ANALYZE, an already useful medical image analysis system. ANALYZE is a software system for the analysis of medical images, developed at Mayo Foundation's Biotechnology Computer Resource. Increased performance will be achieved by implementing ANALYZE on a parallel processor system that has already been developed and is in use at BIR: the Intel i860 based Parallel Processor (I86OPP). The current version of the I86OPP consists of an i860 processor Master board (i860-ATM) and a high-speed 32 Megabyte Memory board (HSMEM) in a standard IBM-PC AT compatible host computer. Proprietary high-speed data and communication buses exist between the i860-ATM and the HSMEM. The number of i860 Processing Elements (PEs) can be increased by adding "Slave" boards (i860-ATS). A high-resolution display controller can also be interfaced to the high-speed buses for rapid display of image sequences. Our goal is to produce a low-cost commercial product based on a PC-AT running UNIX, with 3 x i860s, 32 Megabytes and 1 x Display Controller, that will implement a high-resolution interactive version of ANALYZE.